Insane Randomness
by depressedangelxd
Summary: jus a fic with yu yu hakusho characters. i suck at summeries -.-;;.
1. Brain Damage? Oo!

INSANE RANDOMNESS

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and any of the characters.

Chap. One

-----Two days ago-----

"Aw shit! I'm gunna be late again!" A girl of 14with long black hair and blue highlights yells as she swings open the front door almost hitting her friend, who was about to bring the door down.

"Aw sorry Jake wasn't looking where I was going." Anni said apologizing to her friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He replied, "Why are you in such a hurry anyways?"

Anni lift her eyebrow at this comment, "What the hell are you talking about?! We're gunna be late for school!"

"And so?" The teenage slacker questioned, "We're always late."

Anni had to give in to that. It was true. No matter how much they try they're always late. It was as if the teachers were purposefully trying to get them late. Anni slowed down into a walk. She sighed and walked along side her friend.

All of a sudden something hurled at Anni, striking her in the back of her head.

"What the hell!? An oar?! Anni? Are you alright? Anni. Anni!" And with that she fell into unconsciousness.

-----Now-----

Anni: eh.....where am I? ::rubs the back of her head::

Voice: HA!! I told you I didn't kill her!

Voice2: of course you didn't! She was breathing wasn't she? If she was dead she wouldn't have been breathing!

_Anni's eyes started to focus as she saw that she in a white room with eight people all staring at her. All except one that is._

Anni: O.O

Jake: Now don't look at me like that I didn't do anything!

Anni: O.O

Jake: ........;;;

Anni: O.O

Jake: Now look what you've done Botan! We need to get her a new brain all thanks to you!

Anni: O.O

Botan: ::looks offended:: NANI₁!? It wasn't my fault she has a soft skull!!

Anni: Why....

Jake: Anni you can speak!

Anni: Why....

Jake: .......er.....

Anni: Why is everything in script form here but not in the beginning?

_The Yu Yu Hakusho gang and Jake do an anime fall._

Jake: That's our Anni!

Yusuke: ;;; whatever you say.

Anni: OMG!!! ITS YUSUKE! AND KURAMA, AND BOTAN, AND KEIKO, AND YUKINA, AND ! HIEI!! OMG!!! ::hyperventilates::

Kuwabara: Hey! You forgot me!

Anni: Oh yeah...and you.

Kuwabara: Oh yeah me. ::sulks in a corner::

_After Jake introduces you to everyone Koenma bursts into the room._

Koenma: Hello team and Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Jake, and you must be Anita.

Anni: O.O

Koenma: .......?!

Anni: O.O

Yusuke: Here we go again.

Anni: Koenma!? How do you know my name?! Not even Jake knows it!

Koenma: er.......well your brother told me--

Anni: ::fuming:: JUSTI!!

Koenma: er...yes. Well anyway Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei I have a present for you waiting in the living room.

Yusuke: Alright!!

_Yusuke runs out the door with Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei calmly walk after them._

Jake: Do you think you'll be alright after Botan almost killed you?

Botan: I didn't almost kill her!

Jake: A little lower, and you could've broke her neck! THAT would have killed her!!

Anni: I'ts alright! Really.

_And with that they went out after them to join the Yu Yu team._

Anni: Hey Jake?

Jake: Yeah?

Anni: How did we get here?

Jake: I dunno.

_They enter the Living room to see Yusuke chocking the young ruler,_ _and Kuwabara hesitating to open his present._

Anni: What are you doing?

Kuwabara: Creating suspense.

Anni: I didn't know you knew such long words.

Kuwabara: Why I oughta!

Anni: C'mon Kuwabara. Open your present! It might be a new brain!

Kuwabara: ::grits teeth:: I hate you.

Yusuke: Yeah Kuwabara! Open it! It might also be a new face!

_With that everyone burst into laughter. Hiei even let out I slight chuckle as Kuwabara sulked in a corner again._

₁Nani or What

well that's all for now please review! And please, no flames.


	2. Food!

INSANE RANDOMNESS

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chap. two

* * *

_The Yu Yu Gang were called in for a meeting at Koenma's Mansion. That left the two friends alone at Yusuke's apartment._

-At Yusuke's-

Anni: I can't believe it!

Jake: Yeah yeah and for the hundredth time, SHUT UP!

Anni: You're not happy?

Jake: Yeah yeah it's all great that we are suddenly MISSING and that our PARENTS and other FAMILY MEMBERS don't know where the HELL we are!

Anni: Are you implying that I should be trying to look for a way BACK to our world and that my parents and other family members would be worried?

Jake:sarcastically: No.

Anni: Fine my parents would miss me but not Justi. He's probably partying or something.

-At Anni's-

Justi: WAHOOOO! YEAH! I'M FREE OF THAT EVIL WITCH! YAHOOO!

-Back to Yusuke's-

Anni: sigh yeah.

_Suddenly the Yu Yu Gang comes back with three more people._

Kurama: Hello there-

Anni: O.O

Jake: God! What the hell's the matter with you? Do have like brain damage or something?

Anni: Touya, Jin, and Shizuru!

Shizuru: And how does Miss Paranoid there know our names?

Koenma: That's Anni...the girl we were talking about...she seems to do that a lot...

Jake: Dude she never used to do that...ever...not until...

_With this Jake eyed Botan and said,_

Jake: Until Botan here damaged her brain!

Botan: I DID NO SUCH THING!

Jake: YOU DID TOO!

Shizuru: Geez they fight like Yusuke and Kuwabara...

Jake and Botan: NO WE DON'T!

Anni: Ha ha!

Jake and Botan: WHAT!

Anni: You guys fight like newlyweds!

Jake and Botan: NO WE DONT!

Jake: And would you stop talking at the same time I am!

_While Jake and Botan argue, Anni goes over to Jin and Touya and start a conversation._

-2 hours later-

_Everything settled down but Jake and Botan constantly argue._

Yusuke: I'm hungry.

Shizuru: No kidding. You've been saying that for the past hour!

Jake: I'll make something to eat!

Yusuke: Yeah! A guy that can cook! Alright!

Anni: ...Are you sure you should be happy it? ...Jake once poisoned my brother...

Everyone other that Anni and Jake: O.O! x 10

Jake: I told the little idiot not to eat it!

Anni: You told him it was seemingly harmless!

-Flash back-

Justi: Hey whatcha doing?

Jake: Oh hey Justi, wanna try my new brownies?

Justi: ...Are they supposed to be green?

Jake: er...of course!

Justi: And moldy?

Jake: er...

Justi: And-

Jake: Just try it! I know you'll love it!

Justi: It doesn't look edible...

Jake: Oh c'mon! It's seemingly harmless!

Justi: Then I don't-

_And Justi gets a brownie stuffed down his throat and was forced to swallow it._

-End flash back-

Jake: ...Tha- that never happened!

Anni: Sure...

Yusuke: So what are we gunna eat!

_Touya goes into the kitchen without being noticed and came out with a banana._

Touya: Here! Eat this baka!

_With that Touya smashed a peeled banana into Yusuke's face. Yusuke stands up in furry and shouts,_

Yusuke: You didn't havta do that!

Touya: Yes I did.

Yusuke: NO YOU DIDN'T!

_While this was going on Anni, Yukina, Botan, Jake, Keiko, Shizuru, Kurama, Hiei, Jin, and Koenma...er...everyone other than Kuwabara, Touya, and Yusuke went out to some fast food restaurant._

-When the others got back-

_Yusuke and Touya were still arguing. Although Touya looked like he was on the verge of killing a certain spirit detective who's as stubborn as he is cocky._

Anni: Yo, dudes!

Jake: We got some food for you!

Yusuke: Really!

_Yusuke, Touya, and Kuwabara ran over to the others to obtain their food._

Shizuru: Kay here ya are!

Yusuke: YES! FINALLY! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Touya: Thank you.

Kuwabara: TT.TT What about me!

Anni: What about you?

Kuwabara: Muh-my FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Hiei: Shut up.

Kuwabara: Wha!

Hiei: So what if you so called forgot 'your' food?

Jake: It's not like we're gunna go back two blocks just for you.

Anni: If you want food go get it yourself!

Kuwabara: Why are you people-

_Kuwabara gets a death glare from a vertically challenged fire demon._

Kuwabara: Why are you always mean to me!

Touya: You're making my ears bleed so just go out and buy your own lunch.

Kuwabara: But-

Touya: NOW! Jin.

Jin: I'm on it.

_Jin conjured up a strong wind and pushed Kuwabara out the door._

And that's where I end it. Sorry it took so long but I'm kinda banned from the comp. so yeah. I'll try to make it funnier later.


End file.
